


Welcome Home

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Living with Kensei was an utter blessing, but if you asked Ichigo Kurosaki a year ago if he and Kensei would be a thing, he would have laughed at it.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 23





	Welcome Home

Living with Kensei was an utter blessing, but if you asked Ichigo Kurosaki a year ago if he and Kensei would be a thing, he would have laughed at it. And yet, hearing the front door open, Ichigo grinned like a puppy and charged to the opened front door, tackling Kensei in a massive hug.  
  
“I’m home kid.”  
  
“Welcome home.” The orange-haired teenager whispered only to mewl when Kensei cupped his face and locked their lips together, making the male break into a moan. The Visord’s kiss made Ichigo feel all sorts of knots in his stomach, as if he’d never experienced this in his life. “Kensei...” He whispered when they broke apart, cupping the older man’s cheek in turn. “Do you realise how perfect you are?”  
  
The silver-haired man blinked a few times, looking surprised before turning his gaze away as his cheeks burned a lovely rosy pink. "Oi, you're exaggerating...." 

"No I'm not." He whispered before kissing Kensei once again. The more he did this, the more comfortable with it he grew.  
  
“Heh, bullshit.”  
  
“Ugh, just accept it!”  
  



End file.
